Reaching Normality
by RiverGhost
Summary: Life continues. Even after the "END" life continues. However, when one ghost seems to be stubbornly resisting the final sleep, the students of Class E find that reaching normality is much more difficult than they originally thought it would be. Death, violence, blood, and of course, humour. Might become an M if the content gets too extreme. Canon pairings, non-slash.
1. Chapter 1　Shiota-sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters. Takenaka, Kurahara, Mitsui, and Mai, however, do belong to me.**

Reaching Normality

Chapter One: Shiota-sensei

It was a warm summer afternoon, and the children of Seishunn were having their last period of class for the day. In Class 4-C, everyone was focusing all their attention on their young, bishonen teacher. Well, almost everyone was.

"Mitsui-kun, Kurahara-kun, I believe that your discussion can wait until after class"

Two ten-year-old children straightened in their seats, tiny faces paling with fear at the deceptively gentle voice. Peering up guiltily at their smiling English teacher, both children immediately chorused apologies for disrupting the lesson.

Shiota Nagisa mock slapped the children with his lesson plans, but his reassuring smile washed away any sting that might have been caused by the punishment. "I understand that Sugino Tomohito is a wonderful baseball player even among professionals – in fact, he was one of my best friends in junior high– however, this is unrelated to the lesson at hand. Please refrain from going off topic children, especially now when it's so close to your midterm exams." An uncharacteristically sly tilt entered Nagisa's smile. "But, if all of you improve at least three points in the exam, sensei will take you all to meet Sugino Tomohito personally. So everybody, try your best!"

Cheers erupted within the tiny classroom.

"Wow! Shiota-sensei, you're the best!"

"Were you really classmates with _the_ Sugino Tomohito? The one who won three Koshien championships in a row?"

"Sensei, sensei! Does Sugino-senshuu look as cool in real life as he does in photographs?"

"No fair~~ Shiota-sensei, why did you just have to make a deal we can't refuse? Now we _have_ to study for the exam!"

"Kyaaa~~! I can't wait to meet Tomohito-sama!"

Nagisa felt his heart warm as he watched his students become enthused and motivated for the upcoming midterms, a stark contrast to the way they were when he first took over the class. Class 4-C was the class for laggers in Seishunn, a second-rate Elementary School. While the hierarchy system was nowhere near as extreme as it was in Kunugigaoka，the difference between levels was still large enough for the students to feel increased pressure. Nagisa was an apprentice teacher here, temporally taking over English classes for Class 4-C as the previous teacher was away on maternity leave. Using the skills he developed back in the last year of junior high, the young man quickly became popular with his little students.

"Alright class, let's get back to the lesson!" Nagisa clapped his hands. At once, the entire class became quiet, all attention trained on the slender teacher before the blackboard.

The rest of the lesson carried on without any undue interruptions. Nagisa tried his best to be both fun and educational; it seemed that he was successful. Time passed quickly and the bell signaling end of class rang much too soon for either teacher or student.

"Complete pages 48 and 49 on your exercise books for today's homework and prepare for the mock exam we'll be having next week. Goodbye children, and have a good evening." Nagisa smiled gently at his beloved students as he gathered up his papers.

"Goodbye Shiota-sensei!"

"Shiota-sensei!" A soft voice called out to him. Looking down, Nagisa saw a shy girl with sesame plaits, Kujou Mai, walk up with her textbook. "Sensei, I couldn't understand part of the passage we studied today…"

Patiently taking the textbook into his hands, Nagisa started to explain the differences in sentence structure.

"Hey, Kurahara, Mitsui, You guys were pretty brave, not paying attention to Shiota-sensei's lesson!" a short boy with shaggy brown hair ran up to the taller boys.

"What do you mean, Takenaka?" asked Mistui, perplexed.

Takenaka drew in closer. "Didn't you feel it?" he whispered, "when Shiota-sensei caught you. That chill that makes you feel as if you've just made a round trip to the doors of death."

Kurahara shuddered. "It was way scary. He was smiling at me the whole time and I swear he was thinking about sticking me through with a knife."

"What's with that guy anyways? He looks like he should be in senior high, why the hell is the school letting him teach here?"

"Aww come on, Shiota-sensei isn't that bad. I mean he is creepy when you don't pay attention or not try your best on purpose, but he's super nice most of the time. And I saw his file the last time I was in the principal's office. Shiota-sensei is twenty years old. He graduated from a very prestigious high school and could have gone anywhere with scores like his, but he entered a teacher's community college instead and graduated early with only one year of training. Then he came to teach here." Takenaka defended. "Can't you feel it? Shiota-sensei really cares about us, not just about our scores or his salary."

"Whatever." Kurahara didn't seem impressed

Mitsui on the other hand pulled out his smartphone and started checking up Sugino Tomohito's background. "Hey, Takenaka, do you remember which junior high it was that Shiota-sensei graduated from?"

"Yeah, Kunugigaoka. Why?"

"Holy crap!" Mitsui started so badly that he almost dropped his phone. "They really _were_ classmates!" the boy started hyperventilating. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Omigod! I've gotta start revising up my English!" And without another word, he left, running as if his life depended on it.

Perhaps because he was too excited to pay close attention to where he was going, Mitsui ran headlong into a woman just as he turned corner. Surprisingly though, instead of being knocked over, the petite woman who couldn't have been taller than 1.6 meters stood firm and steadied Mitsui so he wouldn't fall either.

"A-Ah, my deepest apologies Miss!" Mitsui stuttered, his face growing red when he saw how beautiful the woman was.

Wavy black hair flowed over delicate shoulders and bright hazel eyes blinked kindly at the little boy. The white summer dress that she wore accentuated her small, fragile-looking figure. "It's alright." The woman smiled cheerfully. "Be care next time you turn corners. By the way, do you know where Shiota Nagisa is? I believe that he's an English teacher here."

"He should be in Classroom 4-C, Miss!" Takenaka volunteered eagerly. "A few classmates kept him back to ask some questions."

"Thank you." The woman nodded in gratitude and walked gracefully away.

Three sighs echoed in the corridor.

"Was that…?"

"I think it was."

"Who?"

"Mase Haruna! That famous actress!"

"I wonder what she's doing here."

"Just how many famous people does Shiota-sensei know?!"

"Hey guys, why don't we go and listen in on them?"

There was no dissent. They all gathered up their belongings and tiptoed back to the classroom. The pretty woman bumped into Shiota Nagisa just as he finished helping his students. Her eyes lit up in a way that made the whole world seem brighter.

"Nagisa-kun! Long time no see!"

Nagisa started slightly at the sight of the woman. After carefully studying her features, a shy smile spread across his lips. "Long time no see, Akari-san."

Takenaka elbowed Kurahara's ribs. "Didja hear that? Didja hear that? They're on first name basis!"

"Ow!" Kurahara yelped in protest. "Isn't Mase Haruna's first name Haruna? Why is he calling her Akari?"

Takenaka heaved a long suffering sigh. "Kurahara, do you _ever_ pay attention to _anything_ outside of video games?"

"Mase Haruna, real name Yukimura Akari, began her career as an actress at the age of eight. Most well-known for her roles as Kurosu Rosalie, the heroine of _Assassin's Tears,_ and Ichinose Kaori in _Dangerous Love_. According to her manager, Mase Haruna is single." Piped a quiet voice from behind the three eavesdropping boys.

"AaaH!"

"Don't do that anymore, Mai!" Mitsui whispered harshly. "You can give people heart attacks appearing out of nowhere y'know!"

"Sorry." Kujou Mai didn't sound very apologetic. "But you shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations."

"Like you're one to talk." Kurahara grumbled.

" _SHushh!"_

"… heard from Karma-kun that you are still in contact with Lorvo-san… really want?"

Nagisa's face turned pale for a split second before returning to his usual smile. "Why don't we talk about this later, in a better suited venue?" His eyes flickered towards the half open door, where the four children were hiding. "Mitsui-kun, Kurahara-kun, Takenaka-kun, Kujou-kun, is there anything that you need me for?"

By instinct, the four children straightened up upon hearing their names. Guilt appeared on their tiny faces as they walked into the classroom.

"Shiota-sensei, who's this pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Takenaka tried to divert attention from their obvious breach of privacy.

Yukimura Akari's cheeks flushed light pink. Nagisa showed no reaction at all.

"No, this is my friend from high school, Yukimura Akari." Nagisa ruffled Takenaka's mop of brown hair. "Akari-san, these are my students. Takenaka Uma, Kujou Mai, Mistui Hiro, and Kurahara Kotaro."

Overwhelmed by the impossibility of meeting a national superstar in their second-rate elementary school classroom. Introductions were made and cellphone numbers were exchanged. Soon, the four children left the classroom in a dazed state of happiness with a signature each and photographs of Mase Haruna in their phones. Takenaka only recovered when he was half-way home.

"Hey! Shiota-sensei never answered my question!"

Back in Classroom 4-C, two young adults stood in silence, the previous playful and lighthearted atmosphere gone as if it has never existed. Bright blue eyes glinted with cold light. The ever-present smile twisted into one of mockery and distain.

 **A/N: So this is the result of a nagging plotbunny. As you can see, it is a multi-chapter story and not a collection of drabbles. However I might insert little side stories that are related to ReaNo time to time. Updates whenever I get another attack from the plotbunnies so I apologize in advance to those who are waiting for the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2　Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters.**

Chapter Two: Reasons

 _Bright blue eyes glinted with cold light. The ever-present smile twisted into one of mockery and distain._

Seeing such familiar eyes become filled with such unfamiliar emotions, Akari felt her heart clench and fold in on itself.

"Nagisa-kun…"

A flash of silver shot towards Akari's face. Without thinking, the seemingly fragile woman moved, shifting to the left and grabbing the projectile before it could fly past her. The entire process was over in less than a second.

There, fisted in Akari's tiny hand, was a penknife. A real, sharp, stainless steel penknife.

Akari's face darkened.

"Ha!" Nagisa laughed once, short and derisive. "I see that you have kept your skills sharp."

Akari didn't answer. She pursed her lips.

"Karma told you that I am still in contact with Lorvo-san? Don't pretend that I'm an ignorant fool. You found this out from Lorvo-san himself didn't you? What right do you have to question me about my choice of career when you yourself have chosen the same road that I have?" Nagisa paused. "Hondo Sasuke, the director of several movies questioning too deeply into the destruction of the moon, disappeared mysteriously when he was having dinner at Hotel Rosa, a filming site of your _Assassin's Tears._ Peter Forestor, the owner of a company that secretly performed genetic modifications on kidnapped tramps, suddenly committed suicide after he set his eyes on the possibilities of antimatter… Need I continue?"

Suddenly, Nagisa's face softened. His smile returned to its gentle and comforting tilt. "Of course even if you hadn't taken those targets for yourself, I would have. I must say though, you did an excellent job with each and every one of them."

Akari couldn't hold it in any more. "Nagisa-kun! I—… What I did was—… But you!" Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself, Akari tried again. "I have my own reasons for doing what I did and I don't regret any of it. You, on the other hand, should be living a normal life. Didn't you decide to use your talent to help people?"

"I did." Nagisa replied neutrally. "I am.

"What..?"

"Shiota-kun, are you still in there?" A slightly severe male voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Nagisa raised his voice slightly. "Please enter."

Akari composed herself. Immediately, she was cheerful and bubbly Mase Haruna, not Yukimura Akari who was desperately wishing to strangle the man before her for answers.

Nagami Akira, Japanese and homeroom teacher for Class 4-C, walked in to see the young bishonen teacher showing a petite woman around the classroom. "Aah, there you are, Shiota-kun. This is…?" He looked politely at the familiar-looking woman. Did he see her before somewhere?

"I'm Kayano Kaede, Nagisa-kun's junior high classmate. Pleased to meet you sir!" The woman answered enthusiastically, practically radiating cheer.

"Pleased to meet you too, Kayano-san. I'm Nagami Akira, Shiota-kun's colleague." The man turned to the apprentice teacher. "Shiota-kun, some parents have been wanting to talk to you about their children's academic progress. I was wondering if it is ok with you if I arrange a parent's meeting for tomorrow afternoon. Kujou-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Shirazaki-kun's parents will be attending."

"No problem, sir." Nagisa smiled. "Will the meeting take place here in the classroom or will it be in the teacher's office?"

"In the classroom, the children will be attending as well." Nagami nodded. " That's about it then. Remember to lock up when you leave, Shiota-kun, and have a nice day."

"Have a nice day, sir."

The moment she was sure Nagami was out of eyesight, Akari dropped her façade. "What did you mean when you said 'I am'?" she struggled to keep her voice down low.

Nagisa ignored her question. Instead, he gathered up his belongings, shut the windows and walked out of the classroom. "Do you still like pudding? I know a good sweets shop a street over."

Groaning, Akari followed Nagisa out and locked the room behind her.

Squeezing into the crowded sweets shop, Nagisa ordered two chocolate puddings. Then, he and Akari walked strolled to a nearby park that was usually empty.

"Karma works part-time for Lorvo-san as a battle tactician, did you know?" Nagisa asked quietly as they ate their puddings. "Chiba-kun spends his holidays with Red-eye and sometimes Hayami-san tags along. Isogai-kun takes on high-paying jobs to earn extra money. Kanzaki-san also takes on jobs and Sugino-kun goes with her whenever she does. Itona-kun and Terasaka-kun are definitely still working with Lorvo-san. Sugaya-kun helps all of us with disguises whenever we need them. Fuwa-san, Toka-san, and Rio-san started a detective agency a while back, the real deal, not like the amateur one Fuwa-san did in high school. Heck, even Okuda-san uses her chemicals now and again."

Akari focused on her pudding. She didn't realize that so many of them still…

"Even those who don't take on jobs still haven't completely lost contact with the world of hitmen. Assassination is such a big part of our lives now that we can't turn away from it."

It was true. That final year of junior high changed them all from their very cores. It was impossible to deny this.

"Even so, how do you explain your 'night job'? I know from Lorvo-san that you sometimes hit targets outside of the ones that he gives you." Akari trembled. "What are you doing, Nagisa?"

Nagisa forcefully tossed the empty plastic pudding bowl into a wastebasket by the road. The last time Akari called his name without an honorific….

"I have my reasons." He threw back the same answer that she gave him.

"Why?! The Nagisa that I knew never wanted to harm anybody! He wanted to use his talents to help people! He wanted to become a normal teacher!" Akari spun on her heels to face the young man. "I saw your students. They love you! What more could you want? Why can't you just let _go_?" Her words ended with a sob, echoing in the empty park.

Nagisa grabbed her shoulders and shook them. "You think I _want_ to be a killer? You, of all people, should understand that I _never_ wanted to—!" Then he sagged, anger deflating. "I can't stop… I can't…"

"Then tell me!" tears streamed from Akari's eyes. Real tears.

Nagisa opened his mouth, hesitated, and then closed it. "No."

Akari stared into those blue, blue eyes. They were closed off, dull and unreadable. The last time she saw Nagisa's eyes like that… She felt as though the person standing before her was a stranger in a close friend's body. The feeling threw her off balance.

A faint rustling caught both their attentions. Like a pair of foxes on a scent they stilled.

After a short wait, a gang of delinquents walked into sight. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The leader smirked. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Hey, hey. Gives us some pocket money will ya. A few million or so will do." A guy with a yellow Mohawk called out.

"*Hic* Yeah. Give us some dough. If you don't…" Another man walked up, leering at Akari.

Taking in the baggy clothes, tattoos of dragons and Chinese characters, and self-inflicted scars, Akari felt like snorting. Those men were obviously wasted from over-indulgence in sex and alcohol, she doubted they could even walk straight, much less win one over her. They probably didn't even know how to throw a punch correctly.

Nagisa walked forwards, tilting his body so that Akari was hidden from view. "I suggest that you walk away, gentlemen. Then we'll pretend that we never saw you."

"Pretend that you never saw us?" The leader guffawed. "No way mate. Leave your wallet and the girl an' we'll let you leave in peace." He eyed Nagisa's slender figure and short ponytail. "You _are_ a guy right? If you aren't you can stay, too. I promise we'll let you experience heaven."

Nagisa sighed. "Well, can't say that I didn't give you a chance." His eyes turned frosty while his smile remained gentle. "I guess we can't go our separate ways after all."

The leader frowned. "Hey whaddaya mean ya— "

"!"

Not even waiting for him to finish his sentence, Nagisa disappeared from sight. Rolling her eyes, Akari flipped to the delinquent who was still chugging beer and thrust her palm against the man's jaw. Then, as the man fell over, she kicked his temple, knocking him out cold. Several muted thumps behind the leader signaled the fall of his other cronies.

"What's going on?!" The leader made to catch Akari, but before he could move, a cold feeling slithered up his spine. A sharp pain flared in the back of his neck and the delinquent knew no more.

Ten seconds later all twelve wannabe gangsters were on the ground. Akari brushed imaginary dust off her dress, one hand still holding onto her unfinished pudding. "You should have left them to me you know, I could have handled them easily."

"I couldn't have let you have all the fun now could I?" Nagisa pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Kimura-kun? …. Yes… Twelve this time… Aomori Park… Shall I wait for you? … Ok, bye."

"Kimura-kun's coming?" Akari asked curiously.

"Yes." Nagisa smiled. "Somehow a lot of people have gotten it into their heads that I'm an easy target to pick on. This isn't the first time I've had to call Kimura-kun."

Akari stared at Nagisa levelly in the eyes. "We keep getting interrupted whenever I ask you about what you're doing. I don't know how you managed to achieve so many coincidences, but I've learned my lesson."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Next time, I'll find out the truth by myself." Akari announced. Then, turning around decisively, she walked away. "You're a difficult opponent." She said. "I have to make thorough preparations before I begin digging."

Looking at Akari's leaving silhouette, Nagisa felt his smile dissolve and fall. Distantly, he wondered if he had made the right decision not to tell her anything. He didn't regret not saying anything— he, alone, was enough to carry _that_ burden— but Akari was a dangerous person to have as an enemy.

Mohawk guy moaned at Nagisa's feet. "Now I know why you want to break up with a beauty like her. So violent…"

Nagisa kicked him.

 **A/N: I was really surprised when I saw how many people read my story, and even more surprised when I saw how many readers like it. So I decided to add another chapter as thanks for all your support.**

 **Thanks to shinydragonmist, I12Bfree, Rhaelle for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to FeatherStar18208, TykkiMikk, bukalay, shinydragonmist for adding ReaNo to your Favourite Lists.**

 **Thanks to AkiraSuzumine, Dr-J33, FeatherStar18208, RaitRiri, TykkiMikk, bukalay, shinydragonmist for following ReaNo.**

 **Ok, there are some anouncements that I would like to make. First, I realize that in Chap 1, Nagisa _did_ answer _both_ Takenaka's questions. I'm too lazy to go back to change it so I'll try to incorporate the 'question' into the story later on in a way that makes sense. Second, there might be more updates in February because I'm having my winter hols now, but after that… Third, I know Kayano died in 173, but she's alive for my story. I'm the author and I have poetic license. Fourth, criticisms are welcome because English is my second language and I know I make lots of mistakes. Fifth, this story goes wherever my plotbunnies lead me so even I don't know what's going to happen. Some parts in my story might not make sense to you (or me) now, but they will make sense as the story moves on (hopefully).**

 **Happy Chinese New Year everyone!**


	3. Extra NO1

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom and its characters do not belong to me.**

Extra One: A Normal Day for Senior High Student, Shiota Nagisa

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

The alarm clock was not a loud one, its beeps sounded rather soft and halfhearted, as if the clock itself was unwilling to wake up so early in the morning. Usually, a person who wishes to be punctual would trade such a clock for a more obnoxious one; a lazy person, on the other hand, would keep such a clock as an excuse for oversleeping. However, the owner of this particular little ringer did neither.

Blue eyes shot open instantly at the first beep. One slender hand reached out and pressed the off button on the clock, shutting off its miserable whines. Shiota Nagisa sat up with one fluid but slow motion. Should someone happen to see this scene, they would just find a sleepy bishonen boy getting up and preparing for school. They would assume that this boy wasn't prone to grumpy mornings but was no early riser either. Of course, an observer with a more trained eye would notice that even though traces of sleep have not completely left the teenager's face, there was an alertness to the way he moved that suggested quick reaction should there be any hint of danger nearby. Not that a normal senior high student would encounter perils more hazardous than a failing grade or a persistent love rival.

Quickly donning his black gakuran and pulling his chin-length hair into a low ponytail, Nagisa appraised his reflection in the mirror. A neatly dressed teenager smiled back at him, harmless as a bunny rabbit. Blue hair a shade darker than it was two years framed a delicate face, accentuating two expressive eyes. While the boy's features were undeniably feminine, his posture and aura was definitely that of a male. Nodding in approval, Nagisa put on a frilly pink apron and began preparing breakfast, western sandwiches and milk. After satisfying his stomach for the morning, Nagisa left for school, grabbing his backpack and bento on the way out.

In senior two, Nagisa transferred to the prestigious Umenakou High School that was three-hour-drive's distance from his mother's house. In consideration that his bedtime was already severely compromised by his night job, Nagisa rented a flat closer to campus so that he could still have _some_ resemblance of rest. While it wasn't exactly legal for Nagisa to be living alone before reaching eighteen, his frequent services for the government ensured certain privileges that were extremely convenient.

" **NAGISA-SEMPAI!** " called an _extremely_ enthusiastic voice as Nagisa came in sight of the first crossroad. A tiny figure waved in Nagisa's direction with surprising force, jumping up and down as if afraid he might miss her.

"Good morning, Izumi-san." Nagisa smiled in greeting.

The girl finally stilled enough for Nagisa to take a good look at her. She was short, just barely brushing past 1.6 meters, dainty like a porcelain doll. Her short, bobbed hair was held back with a white Alice band, a typical student's hairstyle that matched her sailor uniform well. Large doe eyes peeked up at Nagisa from under her bangs. Luscious pink lips were raised in a pout. The girl wore makeup, so carefully applied that any man other than Nagisa would never have noticed.

" _MOu_ ~~~" The girl whined. "I told you a thousand times that it's fine to call me Kaede-chan, Nagisa-sempai. Izumi-san sounds _so_ distant~~."

Nagisa paused, forcing back unpleasant memories. "How about I call you Izumi-chan then? I'm really sorry, but there was a girl named Kaede who I knew from Junior High and I don't want to confuse you two."

Izumi Kaede's face darkened for a split second before brightening up again. "Izumi-chan's fine for now, but one day I'll get you to call by my first name, sempai."

"Maybe." Nagisa smiled noncommittally.

The two walked slowly towards their school. Izumi chattered nonstop about the upcoming school festival. Her class was preparing a large scale murder mystery game. Participants are to enter a locked room in groups of three (max) and meet the 'characters' of the game and get to know them. Once the participants have spoken to every 'character', they are let into a second room, where the victim's 'corpse' is. The participants have a limit of fifteen minutes to observe the 'crime scene' and jot down the clues. Then, the participants enter a third room, where they can interrogate the 'suspects'. This time the time limit is twenty minutes. Finally, the participants are to name the 'murderer' and list at least three reasons why they suspect that character. The prize for finding the correct 'murderer' is a lollipop in shape of a spyglass. If the participants manage to find the 'iron proof' and include it in their list of reasons, they will get the chance to pick an extra prize from a lucky dip that includes plastic pipes, fake mustaches, rubber knives, and deerstalker caps. Of course, if the participants find the game too difficult, they can buy hints at the price of 100 yen each.

"The game is very well planned, Izumi-chan. I suppose you are the mastermind?" Nagisa smiled in appreciation. Turning a detective game into something that can be played over and over again by hundreds of people for a whole day was not an easy job, Izumi must have put a lot of effort into designing the three stages of the game. "But aren't you worried that the people who have played the game will tell others about the real murderer and the clues that they need to find?"

"Sharp as always, Nagisa-sempai." Giggled Izumi, jutting her chin smugly into the air. "But genius Izumi Kaede-sama has planned twenty different scenarios to use on rotation. No one can cheat me in my own game!"

Chatting casually for a few more minutes, Izumi and Nagisa separated by the staircase. Izumi stayed on the first floor where her classroom 1-A was while Nagisa headed for his classroom on the third floor. There were still ten minutes left before class began so the entire building was relatively quiet. Nagisa walked up the stairs, not too quickly and not too slowly, taking rhythmic steps that carried him smoothly to the third floor without making a single sound.

Stopping before his classroom, Nagisa gazed momentarily at the wooden plaque that read '3-A'. A soft sigh left his lips, so soft that even he could not hear it. Nagisa slid the door open and greeted the classmates who have already arrived with his customary smile. Setting his book bag on his desk by the window, Nagisa started to prepare for the day's lessons, a familiar routine in an unfamiliar classroom.

Once upon a time, Nagisa was a student of the lowest class of all. Once upon a time, Nagisa was desperate enough for attention that he often failed on purpose, making his already low grades lower. Once upon a time…

Nagisa shook his head and firmly locked back the memories that threatened to resurface, slashing them to shreds with a mental dagger. There was no point in dwelling on events that cannot be changed. There were more important matters to be taken care of.

Nagisa's cellphone buzzed. It was a text message.

 _LV: Shiidou Hakuma._

 _47_

 _Divorced._

 _No children._

 _Tamatori Road No.14._

 _One week. 22:45_

 _Make it an accident._

 _PS. You might find some interesting_

 _information with this one. Contact_

 _with THEM suspected._

Attached to the message was a photo of a forlorn, seedy-looking man in his late forties. His eyes avoided the camera and his shoulders were hunched defensively. This was a man who barely hung on at the bottom of the social food chain.

After a quick glance at the message, Nagisa deleted it. _Understood_ , he typed back. Hesitating, he added another word. _Thanks._

Class passed by like a breeze. Nagisa dutifully jotted down notes and answered questions whenever he was called, the perfect picture of a shy but hardworking student. He conversed with his classmates during break times as courtesy demanded, subtly manipulating the conversations so that he didn't need to talk much about himself. Nagisa was a student of Class 3-A, but at the same time he seemed detached from the class, as if separated by worlds.

This aura distance disappeared when lunch time rolled along.

"Nagisa-sempai~~~!" Izumi bounced into the classroom. The other students didn't even blink an eye; such an occurrence has happened every day since the start of the school year.

"Izumi-chan." Nagisa smiled with resigned acceptance. He guessed that it _was_ true that everything has an exception. "Are we going to the roof again?"

"You just read my mind my psychic sempai. Come on! All the good spots will be taken if we don't hurry." Izumi dragged Nagisa out of his seat, displaying surprising strength for one as tiny as she was.

As it turned out, the best spots _weren't_ all occupied. For some odd reason, even though the roof was already crowded with students, the north rail with the best view of Fujiyama was empty of people. A clean blue blanket was spread by the rail, just waiting for someone to sit on it. Without even the faintest hesitation, Izumi marched towards the north rail and sat down, pulling Nagisa with her.

Nagisa didn't comment. Instead, he began to eat his bento, a simple combination of rice, chicken, and picked radishes.

Waiting until after Nagisa swallowed his first bite, Izumi began to eat with delicate grace. Despite being held in an ornate wooden bento, Izumi's meal was no more extravagant than the one Nagisa was having.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat such a plain meal with me you know." said Nagisa quietly.

"But you wouldn't accept the bentos that I used to make for you, sempai." Izumi returned.

They ate in silence. Listening to the chatter of students around them.

A couple sat down by the south rail, directly across the blue blanket where Nagisa and Izumi sat. The couple displayed timid gestures of affection commonly seen in newly formed in relationships. The girl fed her boyfriend tamagoyaki from her bento, eagerly awaiting his verdict. She flushed with happiness when he complimented her cooking with exaggerated adjectives. Encouraged, the girl fed him a piece of salmon.

"You are a wonderful friend, Izumi-chan, but I don't think I can feel any more about you beyond a friend." Nagisa spoke up suddenly.

Izumi lowered her head, thick black hair forming a curtain to hide her eyes. "I know."

Nagisa felt Izumi's mental waves fluctuate violently before calming down again. There was a second of hate so intense that it could easily turn into a killing intent, but Izumi managed to reign her emotions in. As the hate wasn't directed Nagisa or anyone else on the rooftop, he decided to ignore it.

"I know that Nagisa-sempai doesn't return my feelings, but that doesn't stop me from liking you. My emotions are my own and they won't change because of any external influences. I have the freedom and right to feel and do whatever I want." Izumi gazed at Nagisa with determined eyes. "Plus, sempai not having romantic feelings for me now does not mean that sempai won't ever have romantic feelings me in the future. I'm going to do my best to win your heart over, just as I will do my best to have you call me by my first name."

Nagisa didn't reply. How could he? The last time he let a girl into his heart… He doubted he could ever feel that way about anyone ever again, but he didn't want to hurt Izumi either.

Thankfully, Izumi dropped the topic. Pretending as if the previous conversation never happened, she chatted enthusiastically one of the murder scenarios for her game that she was especially proud of.

"So the murderer is the housewife. Her motive is that her husband and the victim were childhood sweethearts and she was afraid her husband would abandon her for the other woman. Actually committing murder was an accident. When the housewife confronted…"

The afternoon passed just as quickly for Nagisa as the morning did, only speaking when the situation demanded, he was left mostly in peace. In P.E. class he displayed the physical abilities of an average boy, not too week or too strong to be memorable. Soon, the day of lessons was over. As Nagisa wasn't part of any club, he was free to return home.

Izumi stood waiting for him by the shoe cubbies. "Nagisa-sempai!" She waved her hand enthusiastically. "Let's walk home together!"

Nagisa couldn't help but sweatdrop. Did he even have a choice otherwise? Every day he tried his best to get Izumi to accept being normal friends with him but he might as well have been persuading Karma to give up on pranks. He couldn't even shake her off since they really _were_ friends and he truly didn't wish to hurt her.

When the two finally went split ways at the crossroad, Nagisa heaved a huge sigh of relief. Walking quickly to an abandoned alley, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, Fuwa-san? ...Yes, another target… Shiidou Hakuma, on Tamatori. I need his information… mmhnn, and his schedule for this week… The usual price then? … Thank you… Bye."

"Hey rich brat! Yeah, you over there! You're from that snotty school, Ume-something aren't ya?" A voice called from behind Nagisa.

Sighing, Nagisa hung up his phone and turned around. Two punks stood behind him. The one who had spoken up wore a red bandanna and nose ring, he looked even younger than Nagisa. The other man with purple highlights was older and better dressed. Purple's face paled when he caught a good look at Nagisa's face. The man kicked the younger delinquent in the back of his knees and forced him kneel, then he fell to the ground, too.

"Please forgive us, Shiota-san!" The man bowed, his forehead coming into contact with the filthy alley ground. One hand pressed harshly with on Nose Ring Kid's head and banged it, too, to the ground.

Nagisa surveyed the two kneeling before him, his smile cold.

Sweat trickled down Purple's chin, but he was too afraid to even wipe it away. Nose Ring Kid struggled against his grip; thankfully the boy's mouth was too full of dirt to talk.

"Are you running low on cash lately, Kitakawa-kun?" Nagisa asked, his tone full of warm concern.

"N-No." Purple trembled. "I was just taking my cousin to meet aniiki. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. The kid doesn't know any of the rules yet, please forgive him." He sank lower to the ground.

"If you're on your way to see Ryuuji-kun then I won't keep you." Said Nagisa gently. "Hurry. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Thank you. Thank you!" Kitakawa sprang up and dragged Nose Ring Kid away before he could do or say anything insulting. He thanked his lucky stars that this smiling monster was in no mood to deal with small fry like him at the moment.

"Oh, and Kitakawa-kun?" A soft voice called after the escaping duo. "Make sure that I don't see any of you for the rest of the year. My temper really isn't as good as it seems you know."

Kitakawa felt Death lock its eyes on him, ready to strike with it's scythe at any second. Speed faster than he ever knew he was capable of burst forth and Kitakawa sprinted away, swearing never to set foot in this neighborhood again for the rest of his life.

Back in the alley, blue eyes looked at nothing, wide and helpless like those of a lost child. For a moment, Nagisa thought he saw that woody hill by Kunugigaoka where Classroom 3-E once stood. Light pings of BB pellets hitting wood and swishes of knives cutting through air echoed in the distance. A yellow octopus creature beamed at him with its emoticon face. A red-haired boy sat on a nearby tree, reading a Sonic Ninja magazine; he winked at Nagisa when he noticed the blunette watching. A green-haired girl walked up to Nagisa, her guileless hazel eyes full of love. She held out her hand in invitation.

Nagisa took a step forwards, his hand outstretched. The scene changed. He was seven, in his favorite sushi shop with his mother and father. His father was handing him the soy sauce. Shiori was talking about the latest fashion while Yuta played with his little son. There were no dresses, no lies, no guns, no knives, and no fear. There was only little Nagisa, his loving parents, and sushi. He was happy. He was content. He was _normal._

 _*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*_

Nagisa blinked. He was no longer in the run down classroom of 3-E. He was no longer in that crowded little sushi shop. All there was before him were the gloomy walls of a dirty alley.

"Ah." He sighed, staggering back until he bumped against the wall behind him. "It was just a delusion." Nagisa slid an inch, his knees suddenly weak.

 _*Bzzz* *Bzzz*_

Nagisa composed himself before answering the call. "Hello? … Ah, Fuwa-san. Quick and efficient as always… Thank you. Can you bring it to me tomorrow? …Yes, the usual time and place… Thanks again… See you tomorrow."

Thrusting his cellphone into his pocket, Nagisa drew in a long shaky breath.

"I can't go back." He whispered to himself.

Nagisa flicked his wrist. A greyish green rubber knife slid out of his sleeve. Fingering the blade's dull edge, he steeled his heart.

"I can't go back." He repeated. "So I must move onwards."

In the golden light of the setting sun, a slender boy walked on the street, his unusual blue hair swaying in the evening breeze. No one took a second look at him for there was something about the boy that made him seem transparent in the crowd. A slight smile played at the corner of the boy's lips, as if he had a pleasant day at school. However, if anyone would bother to stop and look— really look— at him, they would notice the mournful glint in those blue orbs, the mournful glint of someone who has lost something precious forever.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! This story is NAGIKAE! Izumi Kaede is only an OC with a hopeless crush on Nagisa. There is no way in hell that I will ever let her steal Nagisa away from Kayano!**

 **Ok, now that's over, I have a few announcements that are less important.**

 **1\. This is one of those extras that I mentioned in my first A/N. I'm a bit stuck on ReaNo so I wrote this to lure the plotbunnies back.**

 **2\. Yay! Kayano survived!**

 **3\. Izumi might appear in ReaNo's main storyline. Maybe, I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

 **4\. This might very well be my last update for the month. School starts on the 23rd. T-T**

 **5\. Thanks to everyone reading ReaNo, especially those who have followed and/or favourited and/or reviewed. I'll write a complete thank you list after ReaNo is finished since I doubt anyone wants my A/N to be longer than the actual chapter.**

 **6\. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome. The more the merrier!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **RiverGhost**


End file.
